


Come Rain, Come Shine

by Lamia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both realise it wasn't the best time to confess but it was still prefect...<br/>And they wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Rain, Come Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).



> For Mikan's Key who requested a summer downpour with soaked clothes, looks that linger and more.
> 
> It was a real pleasure drawing for you and I hope you'll like it! ;)


End file.
